The Comprehensive Oral Health Research Training (COHORT) Program at UCSF seeks renewal. At inception it incorporated several prior T32 programs, and during the prior period further consolidated our remaining NRSA training program and summer research training program into a consolidated, multi-track training effort. COHORT offers training for the following student groups: summer dental students;DSTP students, PhD students, and several varieties of post-doctoral training to meet the needs of young scientists and clinicians, as well as offering opportunities for short-term and long-term retooling for faculty. Our goals are: 1) Provide outstanding short-term training opportunities to dental students, as well as junior, mid-career and part-time faculty, and to further extend the links for research experiences for underrepresented minority students at collaborating dental schools;2) Continue the development of our DSTP program, focusing on minimizing total program length without compromising quality;3) Continue to provide multiple options for PhD programs to include Oral and Craniofacial Sciences, Bioinformatics, UCSF-UC Berkeley Bioengineering, and UC Berkeley Epidemiology;4) Continue the multiple track approach to post-doctoral training by extending our option for retraining and retooling faculty under limited circumstances;5) Provide cross-disciplinary mentoring as embodied by the mentor partnership (MP) approach introduced in the prior period that allows customized programs for non degree students from diverse backgrounds;6) Provide access to and develop additional comprehensive oral research experiences (CORE) in key areas;7) Provide infrastructure for and promote coherence of the constituent student groups that participate in this grant;and 8) Apply appropriate evaluation tools to allow evolution of the program to meet the changing needs of new generations of students. We seek to promote broad perspectives on oral health research, provide key tools needed by trainees, and provide a scientifically rigorous foundation for conduct of research. The program unites experienced training directors, and outstanding scientific and clinical mentors that are linked to guide each trainee selected for the component programs. This permits an integrated training experience that spans the career spectrum for oral health researchers and leaders in academic dentistry. The program offers multiple portals of entry so that trainees'needs can be met at each career stage, and has components that meet the needs for exploration, retooling, and retraining of junior and mid-career faculty in special cases. Thus, we will meet the needs of the trainees and the oral health research community, providing training that assures continuing access to cutting-edge science, state-of-the-art research tools, and the innovative, cross-disciplinary, team-based perspectives required by today's complex scientific problems.